1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit for providing a white light source in a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) typically includes an LCD panel having a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter substrate, which are opposite from and bonded to each other. The TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate are spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed in the space between the substrates. The LCD also includes a driver for driving the LCD panel, and a backlight unit for supplying backlight to the LCD panel.
A conventional backlight unit emits white light that may be generated by a red-green-blue (RGB) full-color light emitting diode (LED) package or by a mixture of lights emitted from respective red, green, and blue LEDs. However, when the backlight unit is implemented using an RGB full-color LED package or respective LED chips, there may be an unwanted increase in manufacturing costs and decrease in yield.